Gravity Falls — All Season 2 Shorts
All Gravity Falls Season 2 Shorts. * its incomplete. But we will fix it. Dipper's Guide To The Mystery #1 — The Shapeshifter * Statics * Dipper: '''Hello everyone, Dipper Pines here and uh.. This is a new series called Dipper's Guide To The Unex- I mean To The Mystery. Now our first subject: ''"The Shapeshifter"'' I met this creature before. And knocked out by Mabel. * 'Mabel: '''It's break time!! And oh. at dipper Dipper's nose is breaking into pieces. * Statics * '''Dipper: '''We are going to interview to some people here on gravity falls. But the ones who seen it. * Statics * '''Wendy: '''So. Back last summer, We were finally searching for the author of the journals. We found a hidden hideout. I was the one who founded it Nods I'm not bragging. And I also found the doorway into the hideout. But then we were almost squashed thanks to Mabel. at Mabel * '''Mabel: It was because dipper had a crush on yo- ' * 'Dipper: '''Continue On! * '''Wendy: '''Then, Mabel pushes dipper and then afterwards we found the author. But then when I realized that I saw a can of beans. It had him In the logo. Then that's when we found out that was not technically the author. It was the shapeshifter. * '''Ford: '''I knew this creature since Page 14 of my journals. It first appeared during when I had a coffee break. Then the creature turned into a Shadow-lookalike, I listed that shapeshifter as my top 10 worst experiments. * '''Stanley: '''Does it mean something? * '''Dipper: '''And it looks like my battery is dying. Anyways that concludes todays episode of Dipper's Guide To The Unex- facepalms I keep making mistakes. Anyways that concludes todays episode of Dipper's Guide To The Mystery. * appears to pick her nose and tells the viewers to order her new product. "The Booger Cereal. * '''Mabel: 'her nose Hey you. Fellow watcher! Make sure to order my new cereal "The Booger Cereal" Now.. It's time to show you how to eat it eats it. * battery died. Leaving the scene to black. * '''Dipper: '''I'm glad it died. Dipper's Guide To The Mystery #2 — The Portal Statics * '''Dipper: Guys, check it out. * 'Mabel: '''What is it? * '''Dipper: '''I created a portal! It's only for people that acknowledges their brain. Wait a second. I should probably make a new episode of Dipper's Guide To The Myste- * Statics * '''Dipper: '''I totally forgot that the camera was on. But still check it out my own portal. Anyways, welcome back to another episode of-- uses a SCI-FI soundtrack. Dipper's Guide To The Mystery. Episode #2 - [Holds up the sign that indicates "''Dipper's Guide To The Mystery #2 - The Portal" * '''Soos: '''The best one yet dude! Dipper's Guide To The Mystery #3 — Cryptography Grams TBA Dipper's Guide To The Mystery #4 — Society Of The Blind Eye's Secret? TBA Dipper's Guide To The Mystery #5 — Shaking Bills Hand? TBA Lil' Regular Kid — How To Be Cool TBA Mabel's Random Adventures #1 — Parent's Day TBA Mabel's Random Adventures #2 — DJ Mabel And The Pig TBA Mabel's Random Adventures #3 — Spying On My Ex-Crushes! TBA Mabel's Random Adventures #4 — The Freakshow TBA Soostoons #1 — Helping To Fix Your Stuff At The Mystery Shack TBA Soostoons #2 — Melody Got Talent TBACategory:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Shorts Category:Gravity Falls Category:2015 or 2016 Category:Comedy Category:Mystery